1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to urine collection devices for females. Such devices are needed not only by incontinent individuals but also by those who, by virtue of their particular circumstances, are precluded from using ordinary restroom facilities for extended periods of time. Examples, of the latter group are those who are incapacitated and/or bed-ridden as well as those whose occupations demand that they remain on duty and/or continuously wear special protective clothing for extended periods of time.
In providing a urine collection device for females, several particular problems must be addressed. One of these is to provide the most positive protection possible against leakage of urine from the collection system. At the same time it is necessary to limit the contact of urine with the exterior of the user's body to the greatest extent possible, both in terms of surface area of the body involved and the length of contact time. Thus it is necessary that the urine be carried away from the body quickly and completely. As corollary, it is necessary to prevent the entry of urine into the vagina in contact therewith, for the presence of urine in the vagina can lead to infection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known urine collection devices for females fall into several basic categories. The first of these includes absorbent garments similar to diapers and sanitary napkins. These are unacceptable for numerous reasons. They are bulky, uncomfortable and generally aesthetically offensive. The urine which is held in the garment provides an extremely effective growth medium for bacteria. They permit contact of the moist absorbent material with a large area of the body thus giving rise to irritation and even infection of the skin. They do not adequately prevent contact of urine with the vaginal opening or the interior of the vagina, particularly when used by a person reclining in a supine position, whereby even more serious infections may result from bacterial growth in the vagina. Such garments, even at their best, must be frequently changed in order to minimize the above problems, and are therefore particularly unacceptable for persons who are circumstantially prevented from attending to such matters.
A second category of urine collection devices includes cup-like receptacle members which are held in close proximity to the body to collect urine and direct it into a drain tube leading to a suitable bag or tank. A pump may or may not be provided for drawing the urine into the tank. These devices may be further subdivided into those which include a receptacle member having a rim or opening large enough to encompass virtually the entire uro-genital area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,125 is exemplary of this type of device. The purpose of providing the relatively wide opening is presumably to limit the leakage and discomfort which may result when an attempt is made to fit the rim against the uro-genital area. However, such devices do not accomplish these purposes since they are still susceptible to leakage problems and, furthermore, create their own brand of discomfort, particularly by interfering with the user's freedom of movement and ability to assume various postures, and by limiting her choice of clothing. Additionally, they permit urine to flow across the vaginal opening. Depending upon the position of the user, the urine may flow into the vagina and, in any event, even a single drop adhering to the vaginal opening may cause considerable bacterial growth.
A second sub-category of the receptacle type of device is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,235 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,914. In this type of device, the urine receptacle typically has a smaller rim designed to fit within the uro-genital area in much closer proximity to the urethral opening. Many such devices also include a vaginal locator for holding the device in place. While these devices may purport to seal against the entry of urine into the vagina, they are not truly effective in this respect. Meanwhile, they are even more susceptible to leakage than the larger-rimmed variety and may cause considerable discomfort due to being in contact with a more sensitive area.
Another general fault in many of the devices of both sub-categories of the receptacle-type group is that the receptacles include inner surfaces which are so configured and/or oriented in use that they aggravate the problems of urine splashing back toward the body and of turbulence in the urine.
A third general approach to the problem is catherization. This is extremely irritating and obviously unsuitable for long-term use, especially for a woman who is incontinent but otherwise healthy and active or for one whose activities are restricted due to occupation or like circumstances.
In short, the problems of such persons are both numerous and serious, and not the least of these problems are those created by the conventional urine collection apparatus itself.